


Fuck?

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is teaching reader russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck?

_yebat’ menya= Fuck Me  
krasivaya devushka= pretty girl_

“Fuck?” I questioned Pietro.

He nodded and spoke again. “Now another one”

He had been teaching me how to swear in Russian for the past half an hour and so far all I had gotten was the basics.

“Sooka” I managed to get the word out. “Bitch”

Pietro smiled at me, holding up his hands for a high five. “You are doing very well krasivaya devushka”

Our hands slapped together into out elaborate handshake. Something we made up on our last mission, which started off with a seven hour plane trip and ended thirteen hour scope. With not a lot to do, we distracted ourselves with the game ‘slaps’ which turned it into an ‘super secret hand shake’.

With a final slap on our forearms, ending the hand shake I pressed my chest against his, kissing him with a force I had not intended to.  His lips were warm and mouth tasted of my lip balm he had borrowed mixed with some sports drink he had drank earlier. Pietro slowly moved his hands towards my hips, the pressure of his touch only light.

“Can i teach you one more thing?” he asked, pressing soft kisses along my cheeks.

I nodded, feeling his lips turn up into a smile.

“yebat’ menya” The words rolled of his tongue before he pulled me into another kiss.

We pulled away, each desperate for a breath. Through pants, i repeated the word although butchering it terribly. Pietro laughed, repeating the word slower, as if that could help me say it better.

A couple more times, and i had the word although it was still foreign on my American tongue but it was the fact that i tried that hopefully made Pietro happy.

“Say it again” He instructed, pushing my hair behind my ear.

His demeanor had changed, it was something more X-rated.  What did he have me say? Was he that easily turned on?

Judging by the sudden boldness of him attaching his mouth to my neck and the not so subtle grinding against my thigh  my question was answered.

I repeated the words, Pietro shifting so I was now sitting directly on his lap. His hands on my butt, holding on.

“Again” he demanded.

Following his request, I spoke again felling him push harder into me but he wanted me to take control this time. He hadn’t rolled us over yet because he wanted me to decide what would happen next. He wanted me to control the amount of time it took to get him coming.

I could feel my own stomach muscles tightening, with each push into my crotch, it felt closer and better.

Pietro threw his head back, muttering in Russian and  letting me do all the work. His eyes were closed tightly, chest heaving and sweat had formed on his forehead. His silver hair now stuck to his skin, and his mouth opened up. Shallow breaths and deep moans coming from him as he continued to thrust against me.

“Dont stop krasivaya devushka ” he whined, his movement becoming more frantic.

“Say it in english” I pleaded, feeling my own stomach muscles tighten.

If one of us was going to come so would the other, ain’t none of this others before yourself shit here.

Pietro groaned again, grabbing onto one of my hands and moving it to his hair. He pulled my face back to his, his tongue slipping over my lips and teeth biting down on my bottom one. His hands went up my shirt, gripping onto my back to hold me against him. Each noise and breath that came out of him was desperate.

“Pretty girl. You are my pretty girl” He managed to choke out before his hips, snapped up against my own and he lost it. A strangled groan ripped from his throat, his chest heaving as he tried to breath but i didn’t seem to be working. Sweaty and  panting, with eyes closed and lips rushing out Sokovian curse words.

I came a few seconds later, after having him look me in the eyes and feel his hands push me up against his crotch. i shivered, repeating his name over and over again until I collapsed on his chest.

Once we both caught our breath, he took my hands in his face and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“You are such a pretty girl” his voice thick and accent strong. “you look so pretty when you come”


End file.
